Diário de um Coração
by Babb-chan
Summary: Um diário é um pequeno cofre de segredos, um livrinho que contém todos os sentimentos do coração. Não é um simples pedaço de papel. É, na realidade, um mundo paralelo ao nosso, feito de palavras que expressam aquilo que o coração não consegue dizer, o que as lágrimas não podem verbalizar. E é isso mesmo que Kagome faz para acalmar o seu coração. Ela começa a escrever um diário...


_**[Esta One-shot está sendo repostada devido a umas melhorias e correções que eu fiz. Também alterei um resumo, o título e a imagem de capa. Bem, acho que é tudo. Quem já leu não precisa de ler outra vez, mas se quiser, eu agradeço ^^]**_

_***#*#*#*#*#*#**_

**OLA A TODOS! Hoje é um dia muito especial, dia 12 de Dezembro (mês 12) de 2012! Espero que tenham tido um dia perfeito!**

**Esta é a minha primeira One-shot, por isso espero que gostem!**

**As personagens pertencem a a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_21 De Junho de 2000_

_Querido Diário,_

_Hoje voltei lá. Sim, refiro-me àquele lugar. O lugar onde nos conhecemos e onde nos separámos. A Árvore Sagrada. Sei que, depois de passar esta sensação de saudade boa e este calor, vem a tristeza da perda e a dor do vazio._

_Ainda me lembro bem do dia em que o vi pela primeira vez. Foi nos meados de Setembro. O dia estava solarengo e uma suave brisa fazia as folhas das árvores dançarem. Cores vivas como o azul, vermelho, verde e amarelo dominavam tudo ao redor e tingiam o ambiente. Os pássaros cantavam, alegres._

_Eu tinha caído dentro do poço que havia no templo. Quando saí, encontrava-me num lugar completamente diferente do templo. Não sabia onde estava nem como lá tinha ido parar. Contudo, ao avistar a conhecida Árvore Sagrada, sabia que não podia estar longe de casa. Assim, encaminhei-me para lá. No entanto, ao invés de chegar ao templo Higurashi, encontrei-o lacrado na Goshinboku. Inuyasha dormia. A sua face estava completamente serena. O seu sono estava livre de preocupações e a sua expressão transmitia pura tranquilidade. O vento balançava os seus longos cabelos prateados. A árvore crescia à sua volta, elevando-o a alguns metros do chão. Contudo, nada disso parecia importuna-lo, pois ele permanecia de olhos fechados. Ao vê-lo ali, perguntei-me se estaria vivo e, se estivesse, há quanto tempo se encontrava assim, adormecido. A sua face sossegada conseguir acalmar até o mais atormentado dos corações…_

_Mais tarde, acabou por acordar. Apesar dos desentendimentos que ouve entre nós no princípio, tornámo-nos bons amigos e, mais tarde, inseparáveis. Ele era tudo para mim…_

_Até ao dia em que ele se foi embora. Naraku estava morto. A Shikon No Tama estava completa. Ele já não precisava mais de mim. Afinal, eu não passava de uma Detetora de Fragmentos… O que mais eu poderia ser para ele? Foi neste mesmo lugar que me disse que, como já estava tudo resolvido, ia voltar com a Kikyou, ficar no vilarejo e tentar de novo, sem ameaças, sem mentiras, sem mortes nem ódio._

_Foi das coisas que mais me doeu ouvir. Ele deixou-me aqui para voltar para a outra, e afastou-se, calmamente, sem olhar para trás, com os cabelos a esvoaçarem ao sabor da suave brisa. Mas afinal, o que é que eu esperava? Que, depois de tudo ter passado, ele viesse e ficasse comigo, abandonando o amor da vida dele? Que ideia estúpida, Kagome… Como se isso fosse mesmo possível…_

_Diferente do dia em que nos conhecemos, o tempo de hoje refletia o estado da minha alma. Apesar de ser o primeiro dia de Verão, não havia sol a brilhar, nem pássaros a chilrear, nem tranquilidade, nem alegria. O céu estava negro e carregado de nuvens assustadoras, o ambiente sombrio e triste. E, para reforçar isso, no momento em que ele partiu, começou a chover. Era o choro do meu coração partido. Os trovões exprimiam o que não conseguia dizer, a angústia enclausurada, o aperto no peito. As grossas gotas de chuva misturavam-se com as lágrimas que vazavam dos meus olhos e escorriam pelo meu rosto, até caírem no chão. O ribombar dos céus abafavam os meus soluços, cada vez mais e mais altos. Mas nem isso o deteve. Ele continuou, frio como o irmão. _

_Parecia que nem sequer me via ou ouvia, ou então, se notava a minha presença, ignorou-me. E eu fiquei ali, debaixo da chuva, à espera que o vento levasse a minha alma com ele, pois já não vale a pena viver quando a pessoa que mais amamos nos deixa…_

_Um amor abandonado._

_Um coração ferido._

_Um sentimento desprezado._

_Um espírito desamparado e magoado, desprotegido das cruéis brincadeiras do destino e da frieza dos outros, da indiferença das pessoas, da solidão que é o mundo quando não temos connosco quem realmente queremos…_

_Uma alma em agonia que se perdeu dos trilhos da vida e agora vaga pela imensidão do destino. Ela procura pelo motivo da sua existência, agora que toda a sua vida perdeu o sentido._

_Quem eu mais amava, por quem eu estava disposta a me sacrificar, a dar tudo, foi-se. Eu não sou nada sem ele. A minha vida perdeu a razão. Era… era mais fácil se… se eu desistisse… se eu acabasse com esta dor… esta dor que me dilacera aos poucos até não sobrar nada e destroça todo o meu coração… Assim não teria mais de sofrer…_

_Mas…_

_Não…_

_Não posso abandonar os meus amigos… Eles que tanto me apoiaram nestes tempos difíceis… Sango, Miroku, Shippou… E até Kirara! Todos eles me ampararam! Agora… Agora é a minha vez de me levantar e zelar por eles!_

_Cuidar do pequeno Shippou, que está muito triste. Aquele que ele via como figura paternal foi embora e o pequeno kitsune está muito desanimado. Eu não me posso fechar no meu próprio sofrimento quando o meu pequeno está assim tão em baixo! Eu irei tratar dele, guardar o seu sono, velar pelo seu bem-estar, assim como ele fez comigo._

_Mas também não me posso esquecer da Sango e do Miroku. Afinal, ela está grávida do seu primeiro filho e eu preciso ajuda-la nestes nove meses que se seguem. Preciso de apoia-la em todos os momentos, auxilia-la em tudo o que possa, para que ela não tenha de fazer esforços._

_E o Miroku vai ser pai! Apesar de todos os problemas que ele e a Sango enfrentaram, todas as dificuldades, todas as mulheres suspeitas relacionadas com o passado dele, todos os defeitos dele e mesmo com uma mão amaldiçoada, ele conseguiu pregar uma peça no destino e agora é casado com a Sango, a mãe dos seus filhos._

_Já se passaram três meses e ainda não soube nada dele… Apesar de toda a dor por que passei e tudo o que sofri por causa dele, espero que esteja bem. E que, acima de tudo, esteja feliz. Afinal, ainda o amo… Desde esse dia que tenho escrito aqui, neste pequeno diário, para soltar tudo o que se agita dentro de mim…_

_Por hoje, já não consigo escrever mais… O meu coração não tem mais nada que dizer neste pôr-do-sol que tinge o céu de vermelho sangue… Já não há mais nada para sofrer… Já não há mais lágrimas para derramar…_

_Contudo, espero que um dia possa esquecer todo este sofrimento e retomar a minha vida, voltar a sorrir como dantes, voltar a ter um brilho no olhar, voltar a ser a menina alegre que era, recuperar a minha essência perdida. E, acima de tudo, voltar para os meus amigos Miroku, Shippou, Sango e Kirara, que sei que sempre me irão apoiar, que sempre estarão lá para mim…_

* * *

**Sei que está um bocado triste, mas estou a planear uma continuação, apesar de ainda estar hesitante em relação a isso. Digam-me o que acham: continuo ou não? Estou um pouco indecisa...**

**Obrigada por terem lido! Espero que tenham gostado! REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!**


End file.
